¿AMOR?
by zeiiiiez
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿qué es el amor?...busquemos la repuesta juntas, aun no logro entender... Una Shizuru confundida...y una Natsuki aun mas confundida, una historia muy real...entren y comenten
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿qué es el amor?, supongo que sí y muchas veces, pero no me refiero a las definiciones científicas, tampoco a las poéticas y como olvidar a la definición de muchas historias que siempre dicen que el amor es el sentimiento más puro que puede existir, aquel que siempre que sea correspondido te hará la persona más feliz del mundo, pero hey! ojala el amor siempre fuera tan fácil como muchos lo pintan, "un día una mujer conoce a un hombre, se enamoran, deciden estar juntos, forman una familia hermosa y viven felices"… basura, pero no olvidemos aquellas historias dramáticas y con finales poco felices… historias donde la mayoría de los personajes son un hombre y una mujer, donde solo tienen que luchar contra aquellas personas que buscan separarlos solo por intereses propios.

Pero qué pasa cuando tú escribes tu propia historia, tal vez no igual a todas las demás pero tampoco tan diferente a tantas otras, una historia donde no solo luchas contra las intrigas de las personas cercanas, sino que también te enfrentas a una sociedad llena de prejuicios.

Entonces dime que haces cuando en tu historia tú eres tu propio enemigo…

Que haces cuando eres una mujer enamorada de otra mujer, como aceptas ese hecho tan fácilmente, sabiendo que la sociedad te vera como algo "raro", no creo que en todas las historias similares a la mía pase esto, pero sé que muchos se identificaran, aunque eso es cosa de cada persona, yo solo comparto aquello que siento, que eh visto y eh vivido.

Esta no es una historia diferente a las demás, solo son dos personas, dos personas enamoradas, dos personas en contra de lo que debería ser "correcto".

…alguna vez te has preguntado ¿qué es el amor?, bien, ahora echa un vistazo a tu vida, echa un vistazo a TU historia y respóndete esa pregunta, no guiándote por lo que lo demás dicen, si no definiendo el amor con tus propias palabras y sentimientos…

Bueno es mi primera historia, espero sea de su agrado, comenten que les parece, acepto todo tipo de criticas, consejos y preguntas

Zeii


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sunrise yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

CAPITULO 1

POV SHIZURU

"¿_Dónde estoy?, ¿que es aquí?, ¿porque estoy aquí?,…es cierto, Natsuki, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde aquello?, tres meses si no me equivoco, tres meses desde que la oí pronunciar esas palabras…"_

La noche en el karaoke:

-Natsuki ¿podemos hablar?- necesitaba saber que pasaría después de todo lo que vivimos en el festival.

-¿Eh? … si claro- sentí duda en su respuesta, como si temiera…temiera estar a solas conmigo.

Nos dirigimos a la terraza, donde podríamos hablar sin interrupciones.

-¿Y bien de que querías que habláramos?- tan directa.

-Yo… Natsuki, después de lo que paso en el festival, hay dos cosas que quiero preguntarte- necesitaba acabar con estas dudas.

-Dime- su rostro refleja temor, creo que sabe de lo que quiero hablarle.

-Primero quiero volver a pedirte perdón, yo…no sé qué me sucedió en el festival, te hice tanto daño y…- no me dejo terminar, pero mis ojos reflejaban mi culpa en forma de lágrimas que no paraban.

-Te dije que olvidaras eso, ya está perdonado, todas actuamos de forma extraña en el festival-¿a que se refiere con eso? –y ¿qué es lo otro de lo que querías hablarme?- suspire intentando calmarme y la mire a los ojos…aun tenia temor.

-Ese beso…- la vi abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa - el beso que me diste antes de destruirnos…ese beso, ¿qué significo para ti?- tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que tenía una oportunidad, una esperanza, algo que me diera el valor de enfrentar aquellos sentimientos tan desbordantes que sentía por ella.

-Nada- algo se rompió en mi interior, -solo lo hice para que volvieras en si- volteo y no me dejo verla a los ojos –después de todo tu yo solo somos amigas- ¿por qué?- no debería haber más que eso- me niego- además el festival ya ha terminado, ya podemos ser normales- ¿normales?... me quede en shock, todas, hasta la última y más pequeña esperanza se había roto, ella me había dejado rota.

La vi alejarse de mí, después de eso mis lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, me quede pensando un momento más y después me fui, quería escapar, es capar de todo, incluso de estos sentimientos que me mataban, porque estos sentimientos estaban mal, no serían correspondidos, porque no es correcto, porque ambas somos mujeres y solo puede haber una amistad, porque ella no me ama, nunca me amo de la misma forma…debo luchar, luchar por desaparecer estos sentimientos que nunca debieron existir y por fin ser solo "normal"…

Y ahora mírenme aquí sentada en una mesa, esperando al chico que mis padres eligieron como mi novio, un hombre del que cualquier mujer se enamoraría, cualquiera, menos yo, es atento, caballeroso, educado, bien parecido, adinerado, si el chico perfecto para Shizuru Fujino desde hace un mes.

-Shiz…- odio que me llame así, se acerca con dos tazas de café.

-Ara…gracias Wong-san- vi molestia en su cara hahahaha.

-Te eh dicho que no me llames tan formal, después de todo somos novios- mostré una de mis tantas sonrisas falsas mientras el tomo mi mano.

-Lo sé, pero aun no logro acostumbrarme- mire mi reloj- creo que es hora de retirarme tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles a Fukka- si, volver al lugar que tanto dolor me ha dejado.

-Bien, te llevare- me asfixia

-No es necesario eh traído mi propio auto- ¡ha! La suerte de tener padres adinerados –nos vemos- salí a toda prisa, después de todo tengo un favor que cumplir y Haruka me matara si no cumplo T.T estúpida suerte la mía.

_Y así en mi auto voy recordando cada palabra que Natsuki dijo aquella noche, aún tengo el corazón roto, pero tengo que seguir adelante, reprimiendo y ocultando esto._

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado, es un poco largo el capitulo, ya tengo unas ideas para continuar poco a poco no se que tan largo vaya a ser el fic pero espero llene sus expectativas y digan comentando, denmen ideas y como siempre acepto criticas.**

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios quienes me dieron un empujoncito para seguir con esta historia, dudaba de que les agradara la idea. Lei un comentario respecto a caer con lo de matrimonios arreglados, no te preocupes esto te aseguro no caera en eso, esto del novio no es relevante y lo veras con el paso de la trama. Sin mas que decir, GRACIAS y nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Zeii**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sunrise yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

CAPITULO 2

POV NATSUKI

_"Ahora tengo una vida normal, es lo que siempre quise, ahora tengo amigas, puedo ser más amigable…sin embargo…hace casi tres meses que me siento vacía, como si algo me faltara (alguien), pero no sé qué es (si lo es), ¿que podrá ser?… (Ella)"_

7:45 a.m.

-¡Maldición!, llegare tarde, Mai me matará-esa soy yo…todas las mañanas…bueno excepto los fines de semana… - ¡rayos! ¿Por qué no sonó el despertador? –mire al piso y lo vi destruido, ok eso responde mi pregunta- agh! Es el tercero en esta semana, bien después comprare otro-

Una ducha rápida, un pan tostado y tres semáforos en rojo después…

7:58 a.m.

_"-Vamos Kuga de prisa, Mai te asesinara lenta y dolorosamente-"me_ repetía eso una y otra vez mientras subía corriendo y empujando a cuanto individuo se ponía en mi camino, hasta que…

SPLASH!

Choque con alguien, ese alguien quien sería el culpable de mi muerte, me levante como pude sin ver al tipo, dispuesta a maldecirlo.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas –_ok lo admito no soné tan ruda pero ya que me quejaba a pesar de todo no era su culpa_

-Ara, ara…Natsuki debería tener más cuidado, podría lastimar a alguien _–esa voz- ¿_podrías ayudarme? _–Shizuru_

-Eh!, si – ayude a Shizuru a levantarse- lo siento, no te vi… se me hace tarde –comencé a caminar hacia el salón cuando me llamo:

-Natsuki… –solo la mire acercándose a mí –toma- me entrego mi teléfono mientras sonreía cortésmente.

-G…gracias- por un momento creí que…pero qué demonios piensas Kuga – tengo que irme- y así salí corriendo al salón, necesitaba llegar a clases, era tarde, mis piernas no me dejaban detenerme… (Huía de ella).

Después de eso el día paso normal, llegue tarde, Mai me miraba con ganas de asesinarme, las clases eran aburridas, hacía calor y yo miraba a través de la ventana, veía a las parejas enamoradas, tomadas de la mano, sonriendo y… besándose…, no sé qué me pasa, esto no es normal, recordé lo que sucedió con Shizuru, aquella noche en que tuve un extraño sentimiento de pérdida.

FLASHBACK

Todas las ex-Himes celebraban en un karaoke, todas reían, por fin tenían paz, eran libres y por sobre todas las cosas todas tenían a su persona más importante:

-Vamos Natsuki bebe más- esa era Midori

-Si cachorra no ves que es hora de disfrutar- la araña…quiero decir Nao

-No molesten- si…yo

Mientras todas nosotras bebíamos sin control Shizuru solo nos miraba y reía, su sonrisa era sincera pero había algo más, algo que aún no eh podido descifrar.

Me pidió hablar con ella, ojala no lo hubiera hecho, el solo pensar en hablar con ella a solas me daba temor, así que me puse a la ofensiva, después de todo el alcohol no me hacía pensar antes de hablar, acepte y fuimos a la terraza para poder hablar:

-¿Y bien de que querías que habláramos?- ¿qué le sucede a mi cuerpo?

-Yo… Natsuki, después de lo que paso en el festival, hay dos cosas que quiero preguntarte- la mire, había ¿temor?, acaso ¿querrá hablar de lo que paso en nuestra batalla?

-Dime- sigue temiendo…y creo que yo estoy igual.

-Primero quiero volver a pedirte perdón, yo…no sé qué me sucedió en el festival, te hice tanto daño y…- ¡NO!, no quiero recordarlo.

-Te dije que olvidaras eso, ya está perdonado, todas actuamos de forma extraña en el festival-esto no me gusta, mi cuerpo se ha tensado –y ¿qué es lo otro de lo que querías hablarme?-debo terminar con esta conversación antes que sea tarde

-Ese beso…- ¡no! Ya es tarde- el beso que me diste antes de destruirnos…ese beso, ¿qué significo para ti?-¿por qué tenías que preguntar? Porque justo ahora que estoy tan confundida.

-Nada- mentí -solo lo hice para que volvieras en si- más mentiras, aunque tiene algo de verdad, no tuve el valor de seguir viéndola a los ojos así que voltee, ella lloraba y yo…me negaba a ser débil –después de todo tu yo solo somos amigas- es cierto- no debería haber más que eso- es así como debe ser- además el festival ya ha terminado, ya podemos ser normales- ¿normales?... ¿y que se supone que es "normal" para mí?, no podía seguir ahí así que me fui, necesitaba estar sola.

No sé qué hizo después de eso, tome mi moto y me fui, ¿porque había sido tan fría con ella?, ¿que me estaba pasando?, tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y todas ellas sin respuesta alguna, no sé en qué momento paso, pero conforme me alejaba de aquel lugar, comencé a sentirme vacía y en mis ojos salían lágrimas, sin yo saber por qué…

Pensé en hablar con ella al día siguiente, quería aclarar algunas cosas y disculparme, pero simplemente ella no estaba y nadie sabía dónde podría encontrarla, ni siquiera yo, pues al segundo día ya me había rendido y así se pasó el tiempo en que fui a clases de verano para no perder el semestre, ella no aparecía y yo simplemente no la buscaba…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Un golpe el seco sobre la mesa me despertó de ese recuerdo –NATSUKI KUGA! – esa es Mai furiosa T.T

-¿Q…que pasa? – ¡oh si! finge demencia

-Como que ¿qué pasa?, me prometiste que ya no llegarías tarde y apenas es la primera semana de clases y nada mas no llegas a tiempo- o no ahora utilizara su lado maternal

-Me quede dormida- tengo que ser sincera

-¬¬ -la mire golpearse la frente y justo cuando iba a regañarme llego Mikoto para salvarme

-MAI! –se le fue encima

- Bien como veo que estas ocupada, hablamos más tarde – sonreí y salí corriendo, la oí llamarme pero la ignore, necesita estar sola y pensar…

-NATSUKI!- una peli naranja llamaba a su amiga la cual había salido como rayo –pero ya hablaremos Natsuki… hoy estas más distraída de lo normal

Una peli cobalto estaba recostada en el pasto bajo un árbol pensando y preguntándose una y otra vez:

-¿Dónde te habías metido Shizuru?, ¿Por qué simplemente te apareces así de repente?-por más que pensaba no caía en nada coherente, ella simplemente era mi amiga, no debería afectarme tanto, ¡agh! –Me duele la cabeza-

Sin ser consiente que a lo lejos una mirada carmesí la observaba reprimiendo cada latido de su corazón…

_"Y es entonces que la tan ansiada pregunta viene a tu mente ¿Qué es el amor?, es aquí donde tan anunciada historia comienza, donde una castaña confundida comienza a reprimir dichos sentimientos, luchando consigo misma, luchando con los sentimientos más puros y a la vez más horribles que puede tener, mientras una peli cobalto aún más confundida se niega a entender sus propios sentimientos, ocultando lo que es obvio, lastimándose y lastimando a aquella que la hace dudar…es aquí donde inicia la verdadera batalla…" _

**Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo, solo me faltaban unos detalles por eso son seguidos estos capítulos, no se cuánto tarde en hacer el otro, espero no tardarme mucho, en cuanto a otras cosas, les aviso que habrá algunas situaciones graciosas dentro de la trama, pues no soy muy de quedarme con solo drama, gracias por los comentarios y ánimos.**

**Shisuki27 **** no te preocupes de hecho los siguientes capítulos los pienso hacer más largos, es solo que estos primeros eran algo así como la introducción de toda la trama.**

**karlhaestrada **** me alegra que se vaya entendiendo la historia, y sobre todo que les guste.**

**Zeii**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sunrise yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_"…no puedo tener el sentimiento que deseas que tuviera, aun así me alegra que me hayas amado…"_

Esto es muy aburrido, no paro de recordar todas aquellas veces en las que Natsuki entraba a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil para que yo la dejara usar mi portátil, pero debo dejar de recordar esas cosas, se supone que Haruka debería estar aquí hace 20 minutos y luego dice que la irresponsable soy yo, de haberlo sabido no me hubiese apurado tanto, de no ser por eso podría no haber pasado ese incidente…

FLASHBACK

Iba caminando por los pasillos de Fukka, vaya creo que si los había extrañado, cuando mis fans me vieron caminando no dudaron en acercarse a saludar, al parecer sigo siendo el centro de atención de mucho, iba tan distraída saludando a todas esas niñas que no me percate que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad empujando a cuanto individuo se le ponía enfrente, en este caso yo.

SPLASH!

Auch, caí al suelo.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas - ¡Natsuki! Esto debe ser una broma, ¿ella? u.u'

-Ara, ara…Natsuki debería tener más cuidado, podría lastimar a alguien –vaya se ha quedado como ida_- ¿_podrías ayudarme? – me miro como si yo fuera un fantasma, bueno realmente lo soy.

-Eh!, si – se acercó y me extendió la mano para que yo pudiera levantarme - lo siento, no te vi… se me hace tarde –se disculpó y comenzó a caminar, supongo que tiene prisa, mire al suelo y vi su teléfono.

-Natsuki… –la llame y me acerque con la intención de jugarle una broma, pero al ver su cara supe que no era buena idea así que solo sonreí y se lo entregue.

-G…gracias-sigue siendo tan linda– tengo que irme- salió corriendo mientras yo la veía desaparecer entre los pasillos, parecía como si quisiera huir.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Nat-su-ki- susurre por lo bajo mientras me disponía a beber mi te desde mi antiguo escritorio.

-BUBUZUKE!- vaya lo bueno de Haruka es que puede anunciar su llegada a varios metros de aquí, suspire y la vi entrar con su fiel acompañante Yukino.

-Ara ara, Haruka debería ser más puntual y menos escandalosa- me miro feo.

- Si lo que digas bubuzuke- me ignoro.

-Buenos días Fujino-san- vaya, al menos Yukino si tiene educación.

-Buenos días Kikukawa-san- sonreí sincera- y bien Haruka, ahora si puedes decirme eso tan importante que no podía esperar y tenía que ser aquí en Fukka?

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué?- si ¡! QUE?

Trate de sonar calmada, pero seamos sinceros, queSuzushiro Haruka me pida ayuda es algo raro y peor aún sospechoso.

-Si así es bubuzuke yo Suzushiro Haruka pido tu ayuda- vaya parece que es muy enserio.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – la mire con mucha curiosidad, que podría ser tan importante para que me pidiera ayuda.

-que te hagas cargo del consejo temporalmente- ¿acaso juega conmigo? – y antes de que intentes convencerme, no tienes opción – ara? – así es tu padre lo ha autorizado y ya que decidiste tomarte un año sabático…- ¬¬

¿Cómo se supone que pueda alejarme de Natsuki y comenzar de nuevo si todo parece atarme más a ella?

-Ara, desde cuando Haruka y mi padre toman decisiones a mis espaldas?-

La vi mirarme seria –veras, sabía que si te lo pedía directamente te negarías - tiene razón, pero no justifica lo que hicieron – si, no justifica lo que hice con tu padre- acaso esta mujer lee mi mente –pero era algo necesario, veras Yukino… y…yo, necesitamos un tiempo… así que nos iremos un mes a América, solo será un mes- vaya nunca imagine esto.

-Así que Haruka planea irse de luna de miel, de ser así debió decírmelo directamente y hubiera aceptado gustosa- comencé a reír, ver su cara de furia me alegraba el día.

-FUJINO! Serás! – Yukino la tomaba del brazo e intentaba calmarla.

- Entonces si se quedara a cargo del consejo Fujino-san?-

-Está bien Kikukawa-san, lo hare pero solo por un mes, pasando ese tiempo me iré-

-Muchas gracias Fujino-san, Haruka-chan es hora de irnos-

-Pero ya me las pagaras bubuzuke- la vi saliendo enojada mientras Yukino terminaba de despedirse de mí.

-Que tengan un buen viaje- las vi alejarse.

Al parecer Yukino es una de las que salió ganando después del festival, Haruka aunque es una cabezota, al final decidió aceptar sus sentimientos y a pesar de nuestra batalla no me guarda rencor.

-Bien, supongo que tengo que ponerme al día-

Después de revisar el papeleo del Consejo era hora de irme, no note que se me había ido toda la tarde, cerré la sala y me dispuse a irme, después de todo sería un mes largo.

-Vaya se me ha hecho tarde, ni siquiera eh comido algo, pero al parecer Yukino me dejo la habitación de la Kaicho, mi antigua habitación, ¿seguirá como la deje?-mientras me dirigía a la salida me percaté de que había alguien en el césped al parecer dormía, iba a acercarme hasta que vi de quien se trataba.

-Nat…suki- susurre y mi corazón comenzó a agitarse.

...

-CACHORRA!-

-¿?- con pereza abría los ojos, rayos! No note que me quede dormida.

-Despierta!- era Nao…esperen eso es…AGUA!

-Maldita araña!- T.T me mojo, pero no se quedara así.

-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha deberías ver tu cara hahaha es única- maldición estúpida araña.

_((-Me alegro que ahora tengas amigas (: - seguí mi camino, estaba cansada.))_

-Hey! ustedes dos no hagan tanto ruido- O.O oh es Mikoto…

-Mikoto ven acércate mira a un perro mojado!- no…

-¿Perro?- salto desde el árbol en que se encontraba – no veo ningún perro por aquí Nao-

-Claro que si- me señalo –hahahahahahahahaha está aquí parado-

-Nat…- porque me mira así- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- y ambas estaban ahí riéndose de mí.

-Mikoto?, Nao?, Natsuki? Que sucede?- Mai!? No, acaso tan mala suerte tengo?

-Mai, mira a Natsuki hahahahahahaha-

-pero que….te…sucedió…nat?- su cara paso de sorpresa a horror y de horror a una sonrisa burlona.

-PODRIAN DEJAR DE REIRSE?- es molesto.

-Es que Nat, tu cara…hahahahahaha- las tres se agarraban el estómago de tanta risa.

-si ya sé que estoy mojada-

-No solo eso – que?

Mai saco un espejo de su maletín y me lo puso enfrente.

-Pero…que…MALDITA ARAÑA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- declare mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando a Nao, quien había emprendido la huida después de ver lo que me había hecho, la maldita me había pintado la cara , poniéndome nariz y bigotes de perro T.T

-Ya tranquila Nat, solo nosotras te vimos, anda vamos al baño a que te limpies-

-ajam- u.u hoy no fue mi día.

...

-Podrías dejarme en paz Mai?- seguía riéndose de mi

-está bien Nat, oye te tengo una noticia-

-dime- no tenía mucho humor además me urgía irme a mi departamento, necesito cambiarme.

-Al parecer Fujino-san estará a cargo del Consejo estudiantil en la ausencia de Yukino- ¿Qué?

- Es enserio?- dime que es broma.

-Al parecer si, ¿Por qué?- moví la cabeza en negativa.

-Por nada, me voy, nos vemos mañana- monte mi moto, pero antes de irme…

-Nat, es hora que ambas aclaren sus sentimientos, es hora que tú te enfrentes a ellos- la mire, Mai siempre dice cosas que no entiendo.

-No sé de lo que hablas- sin más me puse el casco y partí a mi departamento.

Mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad en mi moto, recordaba aquello que yo le dije a Shizuru sobre ese beso en nuestra batalla, la verdad es que aún no sabría cómo describir aquello, es cierto ella es mi persona más importante, pero yo solo la veo como amiga…o no?, realmente no lo sé, eh estado tanto tiempo sola que no sé cómo es el amor…

-Tsk – llegue a mi departamento, subí y me acosté, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo, caí en los brazos de Morfeo, sin pensar que mis sueños despertarían más mis dudas.

_-Donde?...dónde estoy?- me vi en un lugar conocido, espera…- es el salón del consejo estudiantil, creo que me quede dormida de nuevo- me levante dispuesta a irme cuando note que no me encontraba sola…_

_-S-Shizuru?- parecía no escucharme- oí! Shizuru estas bien?-seguía ahí inmóvil, -Shiz…-vi caer lágrimas de sus ojos , ojos que estaban tristes, parecían no tener vida,-que te sucede Shizuru?-en un instante el lugar cambio, ahora estábamos peleando de nuevo, pero sus ojos, eran igual de tristes y vacíos…por qué? Que le sucedía a Shizuru?, donde estaban esos ojos cálidos y tranquilos?, su expresión era fría y de cierta forma retorcida, quien pudo hacerle esto a ella?_

_En ese instante me vi recordando esa sonrisa que me trasmitía paz y algo más que no puedo explicar._

_-Tu- escuche una voz a lo lejos-tu eres la culpable- que? Quien rayos, pareciera como si todo alrededor se congelara poco a poco._

_-Quien demonios eres?, muéstrate cobarde, eres tu quien ha dejado así a Shizuru?, Que demonios le hiciste?- escuche una risa fría y burlona._

_-Hahahahahaha, yo?, yo no eh hecho nada, mejor dime que le has hecho tú? – yo?- vaya, que expresión tan mas linda, llena de duda-_

_-Tu maldito muéstrate y habla claro- me acerque a Shizuru, sea lo que sea yo la protegeré…_

_-No, no lo harás, no puedes protegerla- que?- así es, hay dos cosas de la que no puedes protegerla-_

_-Hahahahahaha no tienes idea con quien hablas y si yo digo que la protegeré, lo hare – se escuchó una risa más fuerte._

_-Es enserio?, puedes protegerla de ti?- abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, frente a mi estaba….yo?...pero no tenía color, me veía a blanco y negro- dime acaso puedes hacerlo?- puedo…o no?_

_-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, quien eres y porque tomas mi forma?-_

_-Soy tu- no- es solo que soy quien ve las cosas de otro modo, la parte oscura de tu corazón…aquello que tu ocultas, lo que no aceptas, eso soy yo-_

_-No juegues conmigo-esto no puede ser real._

_-Lo es- se acercó a Shizuru y acaricio su rostro-_

_-No te le acerques- la empuje y ella sonrió-_

_-Dime Natsuki Kuga, puedes protegerla de ella misma?, puedes perdonar sus pecados?, puedes entender lo que siente?- puedo….o eso creo._

_-Eso no te incumbe- mire a Shizuru, ahora tenía lágrimas negras en su rostro.- Shizuru!-_

_-Me incumbe porque yo la…a….- no logre oírla, desapareció y cuando voltee a ver a siluro, vi como desaparecía, igual que aquel día, trate de sostener su mano, no otra vez no, no quiero perderte, Shizuru!, comencé a gritar- Shizuru!, Shizuru!-_

-SHIZURU!- abrí los ojos de golpe y estaba en mi cama, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana y con lágrimas en los ojos, haya sido un sueño o no…hizo que mi corazón doliera.

-Estúpidas pesadillas- me levante y me prepare para otro día… creo que este será un largo mes.

...

-Vaya es un poco tarde, debo darme prisa aún hay papeles por acomodar- oí sonar mi celular, mire quien era- Wong…- colgué, no estoy de humor para actuaciones- apague el teléfono y salí rumbo al Consejo, después de todo estará bien entretenerme por un tiempo.

A lo lejos, en la entrada de Fukka se ve a una castaña de lento caminar, sonriendo y saludando a aquellos que la miran con admiración, una graduada con honores, una mujer inalcanzable para muchos, todos la miran, la extrañaban, si todos, incluyendo a una motociclista terca y confundida quien la mira, con algo más que admiración, así como unos ojos extraños que a lo lejos logra divisarla, unos ojos que desencadenaran nuevas confusiones.

**Hahahaha no pensé tardarme mucho pero que se le hace, tenía todas mis ideas y al momento de plasmarlas me perdí xD, debo admitir que fue un poco difícil ya que no quiero que se pierda tan rápido el drama hahahaha, espero les guste y espero más comentarios, a todos muchas gracias, por los ánimos y las ideas que aportan, también quiero decirles que habrá muchas sorpresas, no todo es lo que parece.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Zeii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sunrise yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capitulo 4

_"y solo yo buscare mi camino….solo yo"_

-suéltame-

-no-

- eh dicho que me sueltes-

-ya te dije que no!, dime que pensara tu padre ahora que le diga la razón por la que estas rompiendo conmigo-

-esto no tiene nada que ver con la supuesta relación que teníamos-

-no me importa, ahora todos se enteraran que la gran heredera Fujino no es nada más que una maldita perra desviada!-

Un sonoro golpe fue a dar sobre el rostro de Wong Sergey…

-vaya que se cree este tipo para hablarte así?- voltee mi rostro hacia la persona que me había quitado de encima a ese idiota, y al mirarle una paz inundo mi corazón…

…

…

Pero vayamos al inicio de todo este conflicto.

Sala del consejo estudiantil

-Fujino-sama!- se supone que deberían estar haciendo otras cosas, pero al parecer prefieren estar aquí.

-Ara, buenos días, lamento tener que decirles esto…pero…no deberían estar atendiendo otras áreas?, no es que me moleste, pero debemos esforzarnos para cuando regresen Kikukawa-san y Suzushiro- san- el solo nombrar a Haruka hizo efecto enseguida, la sala quedo vacía y yo con un poco de tranquilidad.

Después de eso prepare un poco de té y me dispuse a trabajar, o eso creí pues oí deslizarse la puerta, seguramente alguna esas niñas que me siguen.

-disculpa que no pueda atenderte ahora pero me encuentro algo ocupada, tal vez pueda…

-siempre dijiste que podía venir aquí cuando yo lo quisiera- voltee, no imagine que viniese.

-ara, Natsuki me toma por sorpresa, a que debo esta visita?-

-solo…solo vine a saludar, pero veo que estas ocupada…- eso es un puchero?

- Natsuki sabe que para ella nunca estoy ocupada- deje mis papeles a un lado.- y dime cómo has estado?

-bien, yo…- un suspiro salió de ella y después me miro- shizuru hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

Me acerque a una silla y le pedí que se sentara a mi lado.- bien, te escucho-

-veras, yo necesito disculparme por…por lo que paso en el karaoke, yo…-está nerviosa?- yo había bebido mucho y no justifico mis actos, pero fui dura contigo y no medí mis palabras- mi corazón parecía volver a la vida, pero no todo es fácil cierto?

-no tienes por qué disculparte, estabas en todo tu derecho, yo malinterprete las cosas, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y…-

NATSUKI ME BESO!, pero por qué?, sentí el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, mi corazón paró un instante antes de que yo me preparara responder a ese beso…

-SHIZURU!- Natsuki se alejó de golpe de mí, pero que fue ese beso?, oh rayos y justo ahora, que inoportuno es Sergey.

-Acaso Wong-san no conoce modales?- le reprendí molesta y mire a Natsuki quien solo estaba seria mirándonos.

-A la mierda los modales, es esta la razón por la que no contestas mis llamadas?, por estar revolcándote con esta zorra?- pero que le pasa? – que respeto me muestras a mi TU NOVIO!-

Mire hacia donde estaba Natsuki, su mirada era fría y sorpresiva, es hora de terminar este asunto, no solo por ella, si no por mí.

-hahahahahahaha- tanto Natsuki como Sergey me miraron- enserio creías toda esta farsa de ser mi novio?, sabes perfectamente que fue mi padre el que decidió esto- lo mire desafiante- la realidad es que solo quiero que esto termine ahora.-

Natsuki solo nos miró- disculpen las molestias, esto fue mi culpa, Shizuru no tienes por qué terminar tu relación con el solo por lo que paso, solo fue un impulso, un estúpido impulso, quería comprobar algo, pero ahora sé que nada ha cambiado entre tú y yo- después de decir eso solo salió.

La vi alejarse, sin mirarme, sin saber que rayos había sido eso, si la vida me ponía pruebas tenía que superarlas, después de todo Natsuki es solo mi amiga, pero ahora ya no puedo asegurar que siga siendo así…

-Tu maldita perra, crees que puedes dejarme así nadamas?, tu padre y yo tenemos un trato así que no creo que le haga ninguna gracia saber lo que su hijita acaba de hacer-

Realmente eso era lo que menos me importaba, que pretendía Natsuki, que quería probar, acaso solo estaba jugando?, o simplemente soy una salida rápida a su soledad, eso era lo que realmente estaba golpeando mi mente, sabia como reaccionaria mi padre, pero podría librarme de eso.

-Que no piensas decir nada?- Sergey me tomo del brazo, me estaba lastimando, comenzamos a discutir y no notamos la presencia que se acercó a nosotros.

…

…

Y ahora estoy sentada en mi escritorio, tomando té, tratando de relajarme, Sergey fue sacado por unos estudiantes, ahora solo intento no pensar, porque cada vez que lo hago todo se vuelve doloroso, ya no sé qué pensar de Natsuki, pero es hora de solo preocuparme por mí, basta de auto lastimarme, y creo que con su llegada, muchas cosas cambiaran, creo que podre tener paz, aunque sea poca pero la tendré.

-Estas segura que no te lastimo?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien- me dedico una sonrisa.

-Es un completo idiota, hahahaha aunque bueno, me sorprende que tu padre haya dejado que él se acercara a ti.-

-La verdad es que solo lo acepte para que mi padre dejara de molestar-

-Eso sigue siendo molesto, cuando aprenderás a no siempre seguir esas órdenes absurdas de tu padre?-

-hahahaha lo mismo debería de decirte yo, no lo crees?-

- hahahahahaha tal vez tengas razón, después de todo, estar lejos de ti no fue decisión mía- suspiró profundamente.

-Donde has estado todo este tiempo….. Alphonse?-

**Lo siento, lo siento, creí que podría actualizar pronto, les pido disculpas a los que han esperado el capítulo, es que tuve muchos problemas, primero mi computadora tuvo algunos problemitas, se me fue la inspiración, y no están para saberlo pero tuve un compromiso / que requería mucho de mi tiempo….básicamente una persona que hizo que me quedara en blanco xD ustedes me entienden, pero como compensación subiré doble capitulo.**

**Respecto a fic, tal vez se confundan un poco, como les dije desde el prólogo, habrá confusiones, internas de las protagonistas, externas por algunos conflictos y después de eso la batalla contra las apariencias, planeo hacerlo en ese orden, porque básicamente con una relación así, pasas por muchas cosas raras, o solo me paso a mí?... En fin, si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirlo, así como si hay críticas, y si quieren compartir ideas, las acepto, si quieren algo en especial díganlo y ya veré como lo ponemos xD**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos que me dan, porque gracias a ustedes este fic va tomando forma, sin más que decir…. ¡nos leemos luego!**

**Zeii **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sunrise yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capitulo 5

_"por qué me asechan a mí?, que es esto tan abrumador que está escondido en mí?"_

Me encontraba en la entrada de Fukka, mirando desde lejos el caminar pausado de Shizuru…pero qué demonios me sucede?, esto debe ser por esa estúpida pesadilla. Estaba tan distraída que no note que alguien se me acercaba.

-se te está cayendo la baba-

-no molestes araña, que ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo de ayer- nadamas de recordarlo me da rabia.

-hahahahahahahaha debería pedirte una disculpa, pero como dije debería, mas no lo hare, algo como lo de ayer no se repite muy a menudo- me miro seria – porque no vas a saludarla?-

-a quién?- maniobra demencial activada.

- no te hagas cachorra, si te la estabas comiendo con la mirada- la mire seria mientras caminaba.

- como dije no sé de qué hablas- suspiró y movió la cabeza en negativo.

- ven cachorra, sígueme- bien, la verdad no quería llegar a clases, y aunque esta araña es toda una molestia, me agrada estar con ella, así que decidí seguirla.

- a donde me llevas?-

- ni te emociones por estar a solas conmigo, pero si quisieras…-me miro con deseo.- podemos pasarla MUY bien-

- bien, me largo, no sé porque creí que podría tener una conversación sana con alguien como tú-

-vamos cachorra no seas tan amargada-

Nos sentamos bajo aquel árbol en el que el día anterior la desgraciada quitara su aburrimiento a costa mía.

-bien y ahora que araña-

-huy que agresiva, se nota que te hace falta desahogar la hormona-

-no jodas y habla-

-hahahahahahahahahahaha que desesperada- su mirada cambio y se puso seria.-Sabes que es el amor Kuga¿?-

-el amor?, es solo un mito, algo que no existe-

-tan segura estas de ello?-

- a que se deben esas preguntas?-

-veras, después del festival, entendí muchas cosas, yo siempre estuve sola, o al menos eso creí, porque aunque mi madre estaba en coma, ella seguía, de algún modo, a mi lado, pero eso lo comprendí después- la mire

-eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?-

- realmente no, pero lo que te diré ahora sí, durante el festival todas…si… TODAS, a pesar de los riesgos, decidimos luchar por el solo hecho de aferrarnos a ese ser que amamos, perdimos la cordura, la razón, nos volvimos seres irracionales, con el único propósito de no perder a nuestras personas importantes-

-¿?-

- tu… quieres a Fujino?-

-CLARO….es decir, si, ella es importante en mi vida, es la persona que me ayudó en muchos sentidos-

-sabes, cuando vi la determinación con la que ella te protegía…en mi interior tuve celos, yo hubiese deseado que alguien me cuidara de esa forma, pero yo no confiaba en nadie, te parece conocido todo eso cierto?, tu misma lo dijiste, la razón por la que no eras como yo, era precisamente esa…Fujino.-

- que intentas decirme?-

-eso lo tienes que averiguar tú, esta será la única vez que te diga todo esto, yo odie a Fujino, claro que la odie, sin embargo al mismo tiempo la admire, mira que perderse por completo solo por protegerte…definitivamente nadie haría eso-

-lo se…-

-bueno cachorra es hora de irme, no me extrañes x3- se acercó a mí, lo que me puso nerviosa- hahahahahahaha – se largó, solo busca molestarme.

- una cosa más cachorra-

- ahora qué?-

-se sincera, y busca esa respuesta que tanto te atormenta-

Así me quede ahí, poco a poco comencé a caminar y sin darme cuenta, estaba ahí, parada justo enfrente del consejo estudiantil, sabía que estaría Shizuru, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo, abrí y entre, la vi justo como antes, en su escritorio, repleta de trabajo, iba a hablarle y ella se adelantó, pensó que era una de esas tipas que están como chicles pegadas a ella, me hice la digna y dije que solo quería saludarla, pero internamente algo me pedía estar un poco más cerca.

Fue tan amable, incluso después de lo que le dije aquella noche, sigue tratándome de esta manera, me disculpe y empezamos hablar, algo en mi interior nublo mi mente, quizás fue la vista que me traiciono detallando cada parte de Shizuru, tal vez mi olfato que estaba totalmente inundado de una suave fragancia, pero lo que me hizo salir de este mundo fue ese impulso de sentir sus labios, lo pensé y mi cuerpo actuó, la bese, ella se tensó, pude sentirlo, sus suaves labios, ese sabor dulzón, un sabor tan exquisito, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y vi a un tipo entrar, le grito a shizuru, y fue entonces que caí en cuenta lo que había hecho, se pusieron a discutir y me entere por esa discusión que él era el novio de ella y digo era porque lo corto frente a mí, me disculpe por lo que había pasado y salí, debí quedarme, pero mi ego me lo impidió, ella ya tenía un novio y yo ya no podía intervenir, aunque eso, provoco un dolor agudo en mi pecho.

Pasaron las clases y ahora estoy aquí, en mi cuarto, acostada y pensando lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque sea tonto aceptarlo, la estúpida araña tiene razón, estoy buscando algo, una repuesta, pero para ello necesito hacer la pregunta correcta.

-Shizu…ru- toque mis labios inconscientemente, que me sucede?... que me esta…pasando?.-

**Son cortos los capítulos, no se preocupen martes o miércoles estaré actualizando, tal vez sean un poco enredados estos capítulos, espero criticas xD**

**Zeii**


End file.
